


You Are My Sunshine

by LadyCleganeofTheNorth



Series: His Sunshine [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Natural Disasters, Open to Interpretation, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCleganeofTheNorth/pseuds/LadyCleganeofTheNorth
Summary: A major storm comes to King's Landing causing massive flooding of the Blackwater Rush.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I had to write this it became another gremlin that woudn't leave me alone until I got it out of my head. I hate myself just a little bit for it. Thanks again Hollandodle, my dear accidental beta, for you help and your encouragement!

The news reports said they had eighteen hours to evacuate. They were wrong. Even as the winds died down, the rains came hard, the Blackwater Rush was rising more rapidly than any of the models could have ever predicted.

The engine of Sandor’s truck was already flooded; evacuation was no longer an option, even if the roads had been open.

Sansa flitted from room to room, like the Little Bird Sandor always called her, she mused wryly; trying her best to seal off their small cottage against the coming flood. Unable to come up with anything else useful to do, she went to help Sandor pile sandbags around the doors; a last ditch effort to prolong the inevitable. They would be sheltering in place.

Outside they could hear the thrum of choppers in the distance, barely audible over the rain beating against the windows.

Finishing with the sandbags, Sandor instructed Sansa to gather up their emergency food rations and take them upstairs while he collected their water stores.

He paused just long enough to run the back of his knuckles gently down her cheek. “We’re going to be OK, Little Bird,” he said.

Sansa drew in a shaky breath and took his large hand in both of hers, planting a soft kiss on the roughened skin of his palm. “I believe you,” she said, as the water began to seep into the house, covering their feet.

As she rushed to gather up their food, Sansa contemplated what she would do without Sandor. Having finally made the move from Winterfell Sansa had only been permanently living in King's Landing for a little over a year and this was her first major flood event. She was far more accustomed to the blizzards of the North. The preparations to ride out a heavy snowstorm paled in comparison to what they had done in the lead up to Hurricane Cersei making landfall and she was thankful for Sandor’s experience.

Sansa headed upstairs to make ready their room for the coming days as they waited for the flood waters to recede back within the banks of the rush. Watching Sandor haul the water filled carboys up the stairs, she was reminded of just how grateful she was for his physical strength as well.

While Sandor was arranging the jugs Sansa walked over to look out their window.

“Sandor!” she screamed, and he whipped his head to look at her, his grey eyes widening at the note of panic in her voice. “Your truck! I can’t see your truck! It’s gone! The water, Sandor— it’s so high! Your truck is gone!”

He hurried over to join her at the window and Sansa looked up at him as the color drained from his scarred face. When he looked down into her blue eyes, Sansa could see something in his that she had never seen before: fear.

The water was rising even more rapidly than just thirty minutes ago. The stink of the sewage-filled water was heavy in the air as Sandor ran to the stairs to see how much water was in the bottom floor of the house. He came to a sudden stop.

“It’s coming, Sansa.”

“What do you mean ‘it’s coming?’”

“The water. The water is already halfway up the stairs. I can’t stop it.”

At the realization of exactly what was coming, tears streamed down Sansa’s cheeks as Sandor walked over to her and took her tightly into his strong embrace tucking her head against his broad chest. As he gently swayed her back and forth his raspy voice began to quietly sing.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey.”

Sansa squeezed him tighter and he gently stroked her hair as they continued to dance.

“You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

All she could do was cry, “I’m sorry,” she whispered an apology, somehow feeling responsible for this. “I love you, Sandor. I love you.”

The water was up to their waists now and Sansa thought she could hear choppers outside: circling; approaching. Sending silent prayers to whatever gods would listen, she begged for it to be true.

Sansa could hear emotion thickening Sandor’s deep, rasping voice as he continued the song. “The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head, and I cried.”

Sansa began to panic as the weight of the rising water pressed against her chest making it difficult to take a deep breath. Sandor bent and kissed the top of her head. She knew the foulness of the Blackwater would reach her head first as Sandor stood head and shoulders above her; that realization doing nothing to assuage her fear.

The water was up to her neck now and she could practically taste the water’s filth and yet Sandor continued to sing. He had somehow danced them closer to the window for whatever that might have been worth and she considered that perhaps the rain had finally come to an end. Maybe there would be hope for them after all; that thought and Sandor’s rough voice finally relaxing her.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshi—“


End file.
